1Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for transporting products such as leafed vegetables, including leafed vegetables, potatoes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Before leafed vegetables are packaged for market, they are firstly washed and dried.
Devices for drying products such as washed leafed vegetables are known from the Dutch patent application 9301825 and the WO publication 90/00714.
A problem with these devices is that the continuous drying and transporting of products to a desired packaging area cannot be efficiently carried out.
An object of the present invention is to solve this problem.